


Children Of The Law

by CalamityRondo



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Warblers Week 2013, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Sebastian would never have expected to meet the boy they will fall in love with, have lots of kisses with, have sex with and move together with at the attorney ball their parents take them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to [Warblers Week 2013](http://warblers-week.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Day 1: First time meeting each other.

The first time Jeff and Sebastian met each other was at the attorney ball their parents dragged them to. They had already heard of the other family respectively, knowing that Sebastian's dad and Jeff's mom were sworn enemies at court. They had sort of a love-hate relationship, so Jeff and Sebastian had to listen to many ramblings about that guy or that woman that ruined their case.

Neither one had been looking forward to it, since they don't even plan on following in their parent's footsteps, but no amount of complaining could change the fact that they had to go. Sebastian wouldn't even have minded so much, if the guys he was going to meet were young enough to have a little fun with them in the restroom. But even the younger ones were not to his liking, so Sebastian was bored out of his mind with shaking hands of unattractive geezers and attempting to do small-talk with them.

Jeff, ever the social butterfly and trying to please his mum, talked to everyone his mother was introducing him to and always smiled, even though he could be at home right now watching reruns of his favorite TV shows. He excused himself from the people around him, when he felt like he finally needed a break and headed towards the restroom.

Sebastian was pleasantly surprised when he saw a fit young guy crossing the room not too far from him. He left his group without any notice, made a beeline for a waitress who was serving wine and followed that nice piece of ass.

“Mister Sterling”, he said smirking when he caught up to Jeff. He could clearly see how strained Jeff's smile was, the other certainly expecting yet another boring conversation. His eyes widened in surprise when he took in the handsome guy in front of him. It took him a few seconds to realize who this was. He had never met Sebastian Smythe in person before, had only heard of him, but the he was certain the boy was the Smythe offspring.

“Mister Smythe”, he greeted back, now smiling more real. He had hope that talking to that boy was more interesting than listening to people ramble on about their work.

“You can call me Sebastian”, the taller one winked and handed Jeff one of the wine glasses. He got a wide eyed look in return.

“We're too young to drink”, Jeff protested. Sebastian just shrugged.

“Who cares? They're giving the alcohol away for free and since we have to endure this drag of a party, we can at least enjoy the service.” He clinked his glass against Jeff's and downed a big gulp. The blonde bit his lip for a moment before following Sebastian's example.

They stared at each other, Sebastian's eyes slowly trailing down, checking Jeff out. He was nicely shaped and he could imagine how much better he looked underneath his suit. He would love to take Jeff to a restroom to reduce him to a whimpering mess right now, but the way Jeff blushed at his wandering eyes told him he probably wouldn't appreciate it (although everyone should appreciate getting pounded into the wall by Sebastian Smythe).

He chugged down the rest of the wine and sat his empty glass on a table nearby. “Do you want to get some fresh air?”, he asked and motioned to the exit. Jeff's face lit up.

“I'd love to!” He was so ready to leave this place. And Sebastian was his perfect excuse. He got rid of his still almost full glass somewhere and followed the taller teen to the large doors that led outside. The fresh air of the early night hit him quite nicely. He spread his arms and let the breeze cool him down a bit. Sebastian watched him with a smile.

“Done playing Titanic?”, he asked after a moment. Jeff blushed and immediately put his arms down.

“No, no, I think it was cute”, Sebastian said chuckling. Really, he had no idea the Sterling son was such a cute dork. He would have tried to hit on him sooner, had he known. He was just about to get a bit more physical with Jeff, when something in the inside of his pocket buzzed. His phone. Certainly, it was his father who called. But Sebastian was dead set on ignoring his stupid phone. After all, he had the chance to get laid with a very pretty blonde guy tonight.

Just then Jeff's phone went off, too. The boys looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.

“Best get back, hm?”, Sebastian said cackling. Jeff nodded enthusiastically. His hair was pretty when it waved back and forth, Sebastian noted.

“I think we should”, the blonde agreed. They shared a smile before they went back in to endure more hours of boring conversation. Sebastian made sure, though, that Jeff's phone had his number before they parted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff gets a surprise from Sebastian after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warbler Week 2013 Day 2: First date and/or first kiss  
> Find out which one I went with ;)

A few weeks had passed and Sebastian found himself practically glued to his phone. This was new for him, because he never befriended the guys he banged, too much drama afterwards. But Jeff was different, he was all kinds of funny and adorable and Sebastian couldn't help but like him. He often contemplated just being friends with Jeff, because he didn't find friends like him easily and if he slept with him, he had a great chance of ruining everything. But the longer he knew the Sterling heir the more he wanted to get into his pants. Sebastian was in a bind.

With Jeff, it was his best friend Nick, who noticed his strange addiction to his phone first. Though, whenever he asked him who he was so furiously texting with, Jeff would just blush and mumble something about having met him accidentally. Nick couldn't get anything out of him, but the way Jeff always smiled fondly at his phone and his cheeks turned slowly red was really speaking for itself.

“You have a crush”, the dark haired boy announced one day after class after everyone else had left. “And I demand to know who it is.”

Jeff sputtered and looked horrified at him. “I do not! Nick! Why do you think that?” He quickly stuffed things into his bag. “Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know.”

But Nick was having none of that. He approached his friend and put his hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. “Jeff, you know you can tell me, right? I'm your friend. Also, you are being quite obvious about it.”

Blood rushed into Jeff's cheeks again. He desperately tried to look anywhere but Nick. He knew he could trust him, but somehow he wasn't ready to tell him about Sebastian yet. Besides, he was only getting along with Sebastian on a completely platonic level. He was not having a crush. Not at all.

They were still standing like that when something in Jeff's pocket buzzed. The blonde was eternally grateful for that interruption. He quickly pulled out his phone and looked at the text he had just received, carefully shielding the display from Nick's curious eyes.

From: Sebby  
3:25 pm  
I have surprise for you. It's waiting by your car.

Jeff's face lit up as always when he got texts from Sebastian. And he even had a present for him. Jeff's heart was beating wildly. He couldn't wait to see what was waiting for him. He quickly threw his bag over his shoulder.

“Gotta go now! See you tomorrow!”, he called over his shoulder as he jogged out of the room. Nick just stared after him and shook his head. Jeff really was the most adorable person there was when crushing.

When Jeff arrived in the parking lot where his car stood, he couldn't detect anything. He looked into the driver's window and the window behind the driver's seat. Nothing. He slowly went around the hood, his eyes fixed to his car. But he still couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. The passenger side was empty as well. His mood dampened. Had Sebastian lied to him? He hoped not. After all, he had so looked forward to finding a nice surprise.

He walked around to the trunk of the car, steeling himself for the disappointment that was to come. But then he saw Sebastian sitting on the ground leaning against his car. He looked up at him and smirked.

“Hey there”, he said winking at Jeff. The blonde felt his heart speeding up again. It was the first time since the attorney ball that they met in person and Sebastian looked delectable in his private boy school uniform. Jeff was feeling a little self-conscious at his casual appearance.

“H-hey”, he replied a little awkwardly, sitting down next to Sebastian. He could feel heat seeping into his body where their arms and legs almost touched.

“Do you like the present?”, Sebastian asked cheekily. Jeff smiled and nodded. “Very much, yes.”

“Good.”

They sat like that for a while, with their heads against the car staring off into the distance. They were enveloped in comfortable silence until Sebastian laid his hand on Jeff's thigh and the blonde inhaled audibly. Just that simple touch made goosebumps arise along his limbs. He let his head fall onto Sebastian's shoulder, not minding how the sharp bones dug into his scalp.

Sitting there with Sebastian was incredibly relaxing, even his heart rate had returned to a relatively normal level. But then Sebastian turned his head, buried his nose in Jeff's blonde locks and whispered: “You look delicious.”

Jeff's head snapped back up, almost hitting Sebastian in the process, if he hadn't reacted quickly. Jeff's eyes were wide and his face was already reddening again.

“What?!”, he asked incredulously. Sebastian couldn't help the smile at Jeff's adorableness. He poked his nose lovingly.

“I said you look fantastic.”

They stared at each other, their faces only a short distance apart. The place where Sebastian's hand rested on Jeff's thigh was hot and they could almost feel the other's breath on their faces.

“Thanks”, Jeff replied quietly. His instinct was to look away from Sebastian, but his striking blue-green eyes had captured him. They were twinkling with something like mischief. He was so captivated that he almost missed what Sebastian said next.

“You know, you should thank me properly.”

Sebastian leaned closer and now Jeff could definitely feel his breath on his face. But surely Sebastian wasn't doing what Jeff thought he was doing, right? But the taller one just leaned closer still until their lips were neatly pressed against each other. Jeff heard his heart thrumming in his ears and he didn't even have time to blink before Sebastian started moving against him.

The kiss was slowly but a little bit aggressive on Sebastian's part. Jeff didn't mind. Actually, he didn't mind anything right now, not even the way his butt hurt from sitting on the pavement for so long or how the bumper pressed uncomfortably into his back, because Sebastian was kissing him and wow, that guy knew how to move his lips and tongue. Jeff thought that might very well be the best kiss he had ever gotten, better even that the kiss he and Nick had shared while illicitly being intoxicated.

It was too soon, when they parted and Jeff really wouldn't have minded getting right back to it. He tried to smile at Sebastian, but he probably just looked out of breath. The taller shot him a smile though, a real smile, not a smirk.

“Wanna go grab something to eat?”, he asked standing up and extending a hand to Jeff. Jeff took it, but didn't let go of it immediately after he had stood up.

“I wouldn't be against a burger and some ice cream afterwards.”

Sebastian dragged him away by the hand he was still holding. “I'll drive you around in my car then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is going to formally meet Jeff's mother, but Jeff thinks he would rather introduce him to someone that's way more important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 for Warblers Week 2013: First time meeting each other's parents

Things had developed quickly between Sebastian and Jeff, although neither wanted to put a label on it just yet. They met whenever they could, using the time together for expensive coffee dates and snogging in the back of their cars. They had the time of their life sneaking around and just enjoying each other while nobody knew. That changed however, when Jeff's mother casually broke some news to him one evening.

“I know you've been seeing someone the past two months, Jeffrey. And I think it's time I get to meet them, so I arranged for some nice dinner on Saturday. Please invite them. And don't worry, dear, I'm sure I will like them just fine.”

Jeff blanched at his mother's words. How did she know that? She was almost never home due to her excessive work and Jeff and Sebastian had been very careful (not because they had to, but because it was fun). And now she wanted to meet him. Him, Sebastian Smythe, the guy she saw as a disgrace to the Smythe family because he apparently was a manwhore you had no intentions of following in his father's footsteps (not that Jeff would mention that he didn't want to do that, either).

How could he introduce Sebastian to her? But he had no choice, his mother never asked his opinion and just decided things on her own. Sebastian would not like this, he was sure. What if he 'broke up' with Jeff, when he heard his mother was trying to make things serious? Jeff wanted to die.

* * *

“Are you serious?”, Sebastian asked irritated. Jeff who said next to him on the backseat of Sebastian's car nodded miserably. “Unfortunately.” The taller one groaned and Jeff felt unbelievably small. All he wanted to do was crawl onto Sebastian's lap and make out for hours. Instead, he had to endure this embarrassing talk.

“And I have to go?”, Sebastian tried again. He really liked the time he spent with Jeff, he liked their sort-of dates and of course he liked the physical part very much. But meeting his parents? He had never done that with anyone and he certainly didn't want to start now. He and Jeff hadn't even gone all the way yet. It was kind of ridiculous meeting them before that, wasn't it?

“No, no, no! You don't have to! I'll just tell my mother she got it all wrong!”, Jeff quickly tried to amend. Sebastian had to admit, his little blonde dork was cute, when he was flustered like that. And who knew, maybe meeting his mother could be fun? He smiled, when he reached out to pull Jeff into his lap.

“Okay, I'll go, babe”, he said before attaching his lips to Jeff's and sneaking his hands under his shirt.

* * *

Looking at the front door of his own house, Jeff felt nervous like had never before. Inside, his mother was preparing dinner, although she most likely hired someone to do it. He straightened his clothes and sighed.

“This is so ridiculous.”

Sebastian smirked at him. “We could always just leave, you know. Actually, I have an awesome idea.” Jeff shot him an incredulous look, but was eager to listen. He really didn't want to go through with this dinner.

“Well, technically I already know your mother, right?”, Sebastian continued. And Jeff nodded enthusiastically. “So there is no need for getting to know each other.” Jeff got that sinking feeling Sebastian was about to do something stupid, but Jeff was sure he wouldn't mind.

“Just remember to run, when I take your hand, okay?”

Sebastian didn't wait for an answer and just rang the doorbell. He then put his hands on Jeff's neck and pulled him forward to crash their lips together. He was already mapping out Jeff's mouth, when Mrs. Sterling opened the door to greet her boy and his company. Sebastian smirked into the kiss, when the woman saw her son snogging on the doorstep.

He took Jeff's hand then and began to run, and thankfully Jeff caught up quickly and ran alongside him. They only stopped after five streets, both breaking into a crazy laughing fit.

“You're crazy”, Jeff wheezed. “My mom is gonna kill me, when I get back home.”

Sebastian squeezed his hand, a smirk still on his lips. “Oh come on. As if my kisses are not worth it.” Blushing, Jeff bit his lip. Sebastian's kisses were totally worth enduring the shitstorm that was to come, but he didn't really want to say that out loud.

“So, what are we gonna do now?”, Sebastian asked. “We can't exactly fool around in our cars, since they're back at yours.”

Jeff nodded, when an idea suddenly struck him. Maybe Sebastian hadn't wanted to meet his mother, but he could introduce him to someone nonetheless.

“Would you mind meeting someone that is really important to me?”, he asked cautiously. Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

“I thought more along the lines of getting it on in a changing room, but you are dead set on making me meet somebody, aren't you? Fine, fine, let's get it over with.”

But when Sebastian actually met Nick, he wasn't complaining at all. They got along from the spot, Nick being overjoyed that Jeff finally, _finally_ introduced him to the guy he was seeing. So instead of having an awkward family meeting, the three went to get pizza and watch some shitty action movie that Sebastian used to put his hands everywhere on Jeff and getting scolded for their PDA by Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff decides it is time to go all the way with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warbler Week Day 4: First time
> 
> I know it's a day late, but smut scenes are always so hard to write. Hope you enjoy nonetheless :)

Jeff moaned excitedly as Sebastian's mouth slid down his length, taking it expertly. He had no idea how Sebastian fit himself into the small space between the back- and the frontseat of the car, but he had honestly more important matters on his mind. Sebastian was dragging his tongue against the underside of his cock, making it impossible for Jeff to focus on anything else.

Sebastian smirked up at Jeff, which looked quite obscene with his mouth full of dick. But he loved seeing the blonde coming undone. They were six months into their relationship which they had finally admitted to have and they were getting physical quite often, but Sebastian had never once asked Jeff to go all the way with, because he didn't want to push him. He was so proud of himself, because he had never waited for someone six months. But Jeff was worth every second of waiting.

No matter how many times they sucked each other off (and they did it frequently), Jeff was always surprised by Sebastian's skill. Not because it was surprising that Sebastian was good, but because he gave the most fan-fucking-tastic blowjobs ever. The way Sebastian pushed until his nose bumped against Jeff's lower abdomen and the way he swallowed around the dick had Jeff always losing his mind.

And it made him wonder just how good it would feel to do more than just suck or jerk each other off. But he hadn't dared to ask for it, because as he had heard it was supposed to hurt like hell the first time. Sebastian was so experienced and talented, however. Jeff just had to know now.

He threaded his fingers in Sebastian's hair, the latter taking it as a sign to go faster, but Jeff actually tried to push his head away from his member.

"I want more", he moaned a little helpless as Sebastian slowly slid off him. The taller looked at him hungrily.

"Than just let me get back to work, babe."

Blood rushed to Jeff's cheeks and he bit his lip nervously. "No, Seb. I mean like... I want more than this." Sebastian's gaze was boring right through him and that didn't calm his nerves at all. "Could we... you know, do it?"

Jeff was not actually asking him to fuck him, was he? He had to be mishearing him. Sebastian's heart beating beating wildly as he thought about that. He had waited for months for this to happen, and now Jeff was asking him to fuck him in his darn car. It was too good to be true. He cared about Jeff, though, so he had to make sure that was what he really wanted.

"Are you sure?", he asked, his voice already thick with arousal. "You know I would still wait, right?" And he meant it. God, he would wait another full year, it that was what it would take. "And are you okay with it being in the car?"

He got what seemed to be impatient nodding in reply.

"I don't care where it is. I just--I want you. Please?"

Sebastian could have come right then and there just from the sincere look on Jeff's face and his shaking voice.

"Of course, babe", he breathed. It was going to be difficult finding a good position in the car with both of them being quite tall, but they would manage. He could just pull Jeff forward a little and prepare him like that, but that was not the easiest position for a virgin.

He awkwardly got up and sat down on the backseat. "Come here, Jeffy", he said motioning to his lap. He grabbed what he needed from his discarded pants. He always came prepared, if situations like these should happen.

Jeff straddled his legs, making their bare erection rub against each other. They both moaned at the contact. They had had rutting against one another already, even naked, but the anticipation of what was to come made it way hotter.

Sebastian pulled Jeff's head forward, until he rested on his shoulder. He slicked up his fingers with lube, pulling Jeff's cheeks apart with the clean hand, and ran a finger over the sensitive hole. The blonde moaned into his neck and bucked against his hand.

"This is going to hurt, just try to relax as much as possible, okay?", Sebastian whispered against Jeff's skin. He felt Jeff nod against him. At that sign he slowly began to push his finger into the hole.

Jeff was quiet. The feeling of something entering him was unfamiliar and even a little strange, but it did not hurt. He breathed heavily, willing the feeling to become pleasurable.

When Sebastian had pushed in to the third knuckle, he waited for a few heartbeats until he slowly pulled out and pumped back in again. Jeff was tight and hot around his finger and it made him want to shove his dick up there right that second, but he had to go slow. Not that he really minded, it just drove him crazy.

It was getting a bit better, when Sebastian started to move, Jeff noted. He even pushed back onto the finger, trying to figure out what felt good. But then Sebastian pulled out to the first knuckle and he felt another finger tip wiggle its way in. He drew a sharp breath, because now, that _hurt_.

"Sorry", Sebastian said apologetic, nipping at his neck to distract him.

"No, it's okay, just keep going."

It burned, where his hole stretched around two fingers and the slow slide was still nowhere near pleasurable, but Sebastian licked and sucked at his neck and it helped a little. No matter how uncomfortable it was, Jeff wasn't going to chicken out, because he knew it had to get better eventually.

"Touch yourself, that helps. Just don't come."

Jeff complied, sneaking a hand between their bodies to wrap around his length. There was not much space to actually move, but the heavenly friction made the pain definitely more bearable. He didn't even register so much, when Sebastian scissored his fingers to open him up. It was beginning to feel good even.

"I'm ready", he mumbled, pushing his hips again in emphasis. Sebastian, though, chuckled loudly.

"Oh, babe, you can't take it with only two fingers."

Jeff sighed quietly. He wasn't sure if he could take another finger and that unwelcome feeling all over again. He would rather just have Sebastian put his dick in to get it over with. Surely having him inside himself would feel better than his fingers.

The two fingers were pulled from his hole, before three of them returned, nudging their way inside. The stretch and burn was even worse this time.

"You can bite me, if it's too much", Sebastian offered. And Jeff did. He bit down on his neck, next to where he had left a dark hickey just yesterday. He pumped his cock faster, the pleasure slowly erasing the uncomfortable feeling.

And then Sebastian crooked his fingers, stabbing his prostate. Sparks were shooting up his spine, and he had to quickly wrap two fingers of his own around the base of his dick, because that feeling had him almost come instantly.

"That was--nice", he panted into Sebastian's neck. He could hear the smirk, when the taller replied.

"Yeah, well, you will be getting a lot more of that."

To prove his point, Sebastian pushed his fingers against the bundle of nerves again, making Jeff shiver and moan, the pain already forgotten.

"Do you think you're good now?", he asked, because his own dick was starting to hurt from arousal and lack of attention.

"Fuck yeah. Just get in me already."

He pulled his fingers from Jeff's butt, making his hole clench around air before he grabbed the condom and tossed it at his boyfriend. He held up his hands.

"Sorry, can't do it with sticky hands."

Jeff nodded and unwrapped the condom. He sat back a little to roll it over Sebastian's cock, the latter groaning when Jeff touched him, his member twitching from the contact.

"Tr to lie down", he instructed Jeff while he lubed himself up. The blonde tried to get as comfortable on the small backseat as possible. Sebastian crawled between his spread legs, hoisting them up a bit. He ducked down for a heated kiss, sliding his tongue against the other's while slowly pushing the head of his dick into the quivering hole.

Jeff clenched his eyes shut in pain nevertheless, but dug his fingernails into Sebastian's back to tell him to keep going. The feeling of being breached by something larger than three of Sebastian's lean fingers hurt, but at the same time it was hot as fuck and definitely exciting.

After having bottomed out, the taller waited for Jeff to get adjusted, still ravishing his mouths to distract him. It only took a short time for Jeff to urge him on. They started out with slow, deep thrust, Sebastian brushing Jeff's prostate just so that it tingled through all of his body but wasn't enough to set him on fire like last time.

Jeff grabbed with his hands everywhere on Sebastian's body, not quite knowing what to do with them, the pleasure making it impossible to think about it. He knew this would be getting good, and now that his boyfriend was steadily pumping in and out of him it was indeed a heavenly feeling.

He dug the heels of his feet into the backseat and the bottom of the car to be able to push his hips up and against Sebastian, cursing when that caused the other to hit his prostate more forcefully.

"Fuck!", he cried out, bucking his hips again. The rhythm became faster now, Sebastian being spurred on by the jumbled mess of curses, the word god and all possible variations of his name that spilled from Jeff's mouth. His hole was gripping him tightly, as he nearly pounded into it. Their sweat slicked skin slid against each other.

Sebastian hoisted Jeff's legs up on his shoulders, almost bending him in half for better leverage. The new angle made him slam into his prostate with every thrust, and Jeff was going crazy underneath him because of it. He bucked up wildly, digging his fingers into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian snaked one hand around Jeff's dick, but he didn't even have to pump him one time for the blond to cry out and spill his seed over his own stomach and chest. His hole clenched even tighter around Sebastian. He fucked hard into him a couple of times more, before emptying himself into the condom.

Sebastian let Jeff's legs down, but stayed lying on top of him. They both needed to catch their breath. They exchanged a few lazy kisses, their hands just stroking wherever they could reach, when suddenly someone knocked on the fogged up window and then just pulled the door open.

"Guys, I know you like making out five minutes before we are set to meet, but seriously, being almost an hour late? That's not o--"

It took Nick a few moments before he realized the situation he had found his friends in.

"Jeez, warn a guy, will you?!", he shrieked and banged the door shut again. Jeff and Sebastian just looked at each other, before they started cackling like idiots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Jeff have some issues over a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warbler Week Day 5: First time dancing with each other (not in a competition) :)

Jeff stared glumly into his drink. He had chosen the wine of his own accord this time, although he was still too young to drink, but he honestly didn't care. He was again at the attorney ball his mother attended every year, he had told her that he wouldn't go this time, but after all he still couldn't say no to her. His mother had disappeared some time ago, though, and Jeff didn't feel like talking to some strangers. What made his mood worse, was that he hadn't been able to spot Sebastian, the only one who he had looked forward to seeing. Maybe Sebastian had finally convinced his dad that he didn't need to come? Jeff didn't hope so, because he didn't want to be stuck here alone the entire evening.

Just then, he saw someone approaching the table he was sitting at. A hand was extended to him and a familiar voice asked: "May I have this dance?"

Jeff looked up at Sebastian and immediately smiled. "Seb! Where have you been? I thought you weren't coming."

A smirk was prominent on Sebastian's lips. "Oh, you know, important people always come in late."

Jeff slapped his arm lightly for good measure, before taking his hand and letting Sebastian help him stand up. "You may have this dance." He giggled and couldn't stop his cheeks from coloring, because this was actually rather romantic.

Sebastian led them to the dance floor where only a couple of people danced. Most of the attenders used the ball for making connections instead of dancing, but the two certainly didn't mind. They took their stance, knowing exactly how to dance to the classy music the band was playing. But then they started to move their feet and just barely avoided ending up in a jumbled mess on the floor which got them quite a few looks from other people.

“What are you doing?”, Sebastian asked frowning at his boyfriend. The blonde looked equally confused.

“The question should be what are _you_ doing? I'm trying to lead.” The look on Sebastian's face was nothing short of disdainful.

“Honey, you are not leading. That's my job.”

Jeff shook his head. “But I'm the better dancer. I should lead.”

“But you are the one taking it up the ass”, Sebastian retorted, not even reacting to the accusation of being a poorer dancer than Jeff. The blonde pouted at him, and they stood like that for a few minutes, having a staring contest and willing the other to give in. The people around them were probably pitying the two poor boys who had no idea what to do. Little did they know that they had been educated very well in their dance lessons.

“Okay, fine”, Jeff finally gave in. Sebastian threw him a little thankful smile. He put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, waiting for him to put his own below his shoulder blade. They resumed their stance and then finally began dancing. They worked together really well.

They danced around the dance floor in big circles, moving with what could only be described as expertise to the music that was luckily not too slow, so they had the chance to pull off some very complicated moves, somehow knowing exactly what the other was thinking of and always being able to go along with it.

People all around them stopped to stare at them literally owning the dance floor, but both boys were way too absorbed in what they were doing to notice. They just looked at each other. Neither had known that dancing together would make their hearts beat as wildly as they did now and not just from exertion. Or that they would fit together like they had been doing this for years.

Lost in their dance, they didn't even notice when one song ended and the next began, but their bodies adjusted to the new music just fine, flowing with the rhythm.

When they finally came to a stop, both slightly out of breath, but with huge smiles on their faces, the crowd that had gathered around them erupted into loud clapping. They looked at the spectators a little confused, but when Jeff spotted his mother amongst them, and she smiled proudly at him, he couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the attention they were given.

Sebastian leaned in to kiss Jeff, finding it an appropriate conclusion to their beautiful dance, but that silenced the crowd immediately. He rolled his eyes at their stupidness, because really, who gave a damn about two boys kissing? But apparently all these old, stuck-up people did. He took Jeff's hand firmly into his.

“Care to join me in the restroom?”, he asked with a wink, trying to get Jeff away from here, because he didn't cope with rejection as well as Sebastian did. The blonde smiled hesitantly.

“I'd love to”, he repeated the exact same words he had said to his boyfriend one year ago, when they had first met.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys move to LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warblers Week Day 6: Moving in to together.

Jeff and Sebastian moved in together directly after high school. Sebastian had been accepted into a prestigious college in LA where he studied to be a director, the one thing he had always dreamt about, and Jeff got into a dancing school to become a dancing teacher. Their parents had not exactly supported their ideas, both still hoping they would listen to reason and become attorneys just like themselves. But Sebastian and Jeff had laughed it away and just found themselves a nice little apartment they could afford with some small jobs.

The drive to LA had been a long one considering they had started in Ohio, but also a funny one. They had decided that they would kind of make a road trip out of it, sort of an adventure for the summer before they started college in fall. They had taken turns driving Sebastian's car, Jeff was going to get his car later, had slept in shitty motels and had made love in even shittier motels. They had argued when Jeff had taken the wrong exit, and had almost ripped their heads when Sebastian had almost fallen asleep behind the steering wheel one night.

By the time they arrived in LA, they were exhausted, sleepy and more in love than ever.

“Are you done yet?”, Jeff asked annoyed and sleepily as Sebastian fumbled with the key for their new, shared apartment. All they wanted was to be finally home, crash into bed and sleep for the next 24 hours.

“Just give me second, babe. The lock is a bitch.”

Jeff huffed in annoyance. His arm and hand hurt where he clutched the mattress that was rolled into a sushi. It was one of the few things they had brought, the rest was going to get delivered, but they needed something to sleep on for the next days.

“Got it.” Sebastian opened the door, going in first, but holding it open for Jeff. He grinned broadly when they both were inside. “Welcome to LA”, he announced. Jeff returned the smile full force.

“Welcome home, babe.” He leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Sebastian's lips before he marched to the window front in the living room, throwing his backpack in a corner and setting the mattress directly beneath the windows. They would sleep in the bedroom once the bed arrived, but for now Jeff wanted to sleep where the light flooded into their apartment.

He unrolled the mattress and threw himself on it, without pillows, comforter, sheets or whatsoever. He just needed to rest. He found Sebastian immediately next to him. They wrapped their arms around each other.

Finally, they had arrived at their own home where they could do how they pleased, where they would take turn cooking for each other and bicker about who was on duty for washing the dishes or vacuuming the living room. The thought made Jeff's heart pound. He threw a glance at their, _their_ apartment that was lacking every furnishing, but he could picture exactly how living together with Sebastian was going to be. He could see where they would put their stuff and where they were going to make a mess of them in their heated love making.

It was exhilarating. Sebastian had to have noticed his increased breathing. “Can't sleep?”, he asked and Jeff nodded.

“It's still a bit overwhelming.”

“I know. It's the same for me.”

Jeff could feel Sebastian's breath on his face. It made his lips tingle just like the day he had found Sebastian sitting behind his car in the parking lot of his school. He didn't think he was ever going to get enough of that feeling.

“Want to make this officially our home?”, Sebastian asked and Jeff felt his heart quicken when the taller rolled onto him after he had nodded again. He couldn't have felt home at home than in that moment, in this empty room making love to his long-term boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is nervous as hell. But there is no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warblers Week Day 7: One proposing marriage.

Sebastian had planned this day for months, possibly even longer, but he couldn't deny that his stomach gave a nervous twitch ever few minutes when he thought about everything that was going to happen that day. He considered himself lucky that most of the time his thoughts were consumed by things other than his personal life or he would be mental by now.

Today was going to be his big day, in two totally different ways. Today was the premiere of his first film, the film he had directed and was expected to be the next big thing. He couldn't believe he was walking the red carpet on his first premiere, but he wasn't one to complain. He had a lot of talent, he knew that, and the other half that had made his film this good had been the leading actor, Hunter Clarington, whom he had already worked with for his final project back at college.

He had immediately befriended that guy, getting along with him from the spot on, and he was eternally grateful for having Hunter with him today, because he was the only thing keeping him from going crazy.

“Could you stop your nervous twitching?”, Hunter asked annoyed when they sat next to each other in the limo that drove them to the premiere (they had decided to go together, because it was more fun that way).

“I'm not twitching”, Sebastian replied with an eye roll but knew very well that Hunter was right. He just wasn't going to admit that.

“You're shaking like an aspen tree.”

“God, no, I'm not! Shut up, you dick!” He shoved Hunter for good measure and immediately felt better. Shoving Hunter always made him feel better.

The walk on the red carpet was kind of funny, Sebastian noted. People weren't paying that much attention to him, he was 'only' the director (and screen writer) after all, but he watched amused when Hunter was screamed at by crazy girls and women.

Seeing his film on the cinema screen was awesome and he held Jeff's hand (who sat next to him in the first row, but hadn't been allowed to walk the red carpet with him) the entire time. For some time he even forget how the one big event was coming closer and closer until the film had ended and the crowd went crazy with applause.

From the moment Sebastian sat down on his chair on the stage to get faced with a barrage of questions about the film and the process of it's making, he couldn't take his eyes off of Jeff. He almost missed two questions entirely when he was going over his practiced sentences in his head, but he had smoothly charmed the audience to forget his mistakes.

He felt Hunter's foot nudge his own. “You're going to make a fool out of yourself, if you keep that up”, he whispered fiercely. Sebastian just shrugged and smiled apologetic, because what could he do? There were only minutes left until the interviews would be finished. His heart beat like it was trying to come out of his ribcage. He might be able to write and direct an awesome film with being only 23, but that didn't mean he couldn't get nervous over something important like this.

And then finally, the interviews were over. Hunter nudged him again, this time with his elbow, and Sebastian was really glad he had asked him to be his best man, because he was supporting him greatly. With wobbling legs he stood up.

“If I could have a few more minutes of your attention...”, he began awkwardly, and man, he hadn't planned for his voice to be his trembling. He wanted to be smooth and slick, but he only managed nervous and awkward. There were a lot of faces watching him interested, but he could only see the questioning gaze of his boyfriend.

“You know, I... I couldn't have done all this—I mean writing this film, finding awesome actors and shooting it—without the support of the most precious person in my life, my boyfriend, Jeff. He was the greatest help anyone could ask for. And the greatest stress relief.” He chuckled nervously at that, and maybe he shouldn't have said that, because people certainly didn't want to know about their wicked sex life, but it was true after all. Why shouldn't he say that he liked to fuck the brain of this boyfriend out in the middle of the night, when his own brain was to sleepy to work at the script?

“Anyway, he is the most amazing person I have ever met, because he made me believe in love, which I have never done. But there was really no way to say no to his lovely dorkiness, and I—I would really love to keep him forever.”

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I've never wanted to get married, but I do now. I have no idea how you did that, Jeff, but I was hoping we could figure that out together after our wedding. So... would you marry me?”

He had already seen the beginning of a shocked stare on Jeff's face as he had talked, and that stare was still on his face when he suddenly got up, jumped light-fooded onto the stage, and threw himself into Sebastian's arms.

“I do. God, yes, I do”, was mumbled frantically in his ear. Sebastian hugged him back, pressing his now fiance against him. The crowd erupted into hysterical cheers, and Sebastian felt like this might be the happiest day of his life, and so did Jeff, neither of them caring that Sebastian had forgotten to take the ring box out of slacks to give it to Jeff. That was a matter that could be tended to later. Right now, they just needed the embrace of the other to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, Warblers Week is over, and I already miss these boys. It was my first time participating in anything like this, and I have to say it was so much fun! I hope you had as much fun as me reading this jumbled mess of ficlets. Thanks to everyone who has read this. Love you all! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> For more fics (since I do not upload everything here), visit my [tumblr](http://rondotocalamity.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fics) :)


End file.
